Friend or 'Friend'
by dureninmyheart
Summary: Alfred menjadikan si Ketua OSIS, Arthur menjadi Rivalnya! tapi, arthur malah mengajarinya. apakah yang terjadi!   UKUS- Full of yaoi, anak kecil jangan baca! -Uke!AmericaxSeme!England-
1. Friend or 'Friend'

**Friend or 'Friend'?**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power-nya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Pairs : UKxUS **

**Warning : Full of BL, Seme! England, Uke!America, bejatiness, craziness, begoness, de el el**

**Ini FF hetalia kedua saya. Bikinnya pas UTS..MATEMATIKA lagi. Oh iya, itu ff Hakuouki yg HijiSai itu saya lanjutin kok. Tenang aja, jangan nangis, HijiSai chap terakhir itu ya pas adegan 'puncak' author sinting**

**Udah ah dari pada banyak cing-cong, kita mulai saja~**

**Selamat menikmatih~**

Hetalia Gakuen. Ya. Sekolah paling ternama karena tempat sampahnya dihiasi gambar Oreo-nya Afikah. Sekolah ini dipenuhi murid-murid yang berprestasi. Mereka juga memiliki pengurus OSIS yang berwajah menawan. Arthur Kirkland, pemuda kelahiran Inggris, beralis tebal dan sangat pandai membuat Scone berwarna hitam yang eksotis. Terkenal sebagai cowok paling ganteng, punter dan paling **seme **di sekolah. Wakil ketua OSIS yang tidak salah lagi adalah seorang wanita kelahiran Belarus, Natalya yang sangat TIDAK murah senyum dan selalu mendempet ke kakak-nya, Ivan. Bendahara OSIS, si mesum Francis yang selalu membawa majalah bokep ke sekolah dan itu selalu disita oleh guru (dan selalu dibaca oleh guru itu.) dan sekertaris OSIS, si cowok Yandere Fudanshi Kiku Honda yang berasal dari Jepang. Ditambah lagi Seksi-seksi lainnya.

Alfred, si anak baru yang bercita-cita menjadi seperti Gatot Kaca ini termasuk anak terjun bebas. Maksudnya, nilainya anjlok. Dia berusaha sekeras mungkin mengalahkan si ketua OSIS yang dia jadikan rival. Alfred juga memiliki teman sesame bodoh seperti Gilbert, Antonio, Veneziano dan lain-lain. Karena wajah Alfred yang ganteng, tidak sedikit cewek-cewek melting sama dia, contohnya Natalya. Bahkan, cewek-cewek itu rela pulang malem-malem karena mereka pengen ngajarin Alfred. Alfred, karena dia polos dia nerima-nerima aja. Alfred nganggepnya rival sih. Tapi, karena dulu Alfred pernah ditolong sama Arthur, dia bimbang…/ciyeh

"Huh, anak yang tidak menarik! Untuk apa dia ada disini, lebih baik dia pindah sekolah saja!" cetus Arthur dengan tampang nyebelin minta ditabok-nya. "Jangan begitu, mungkin dia akan berubah." Kata Natalya yang akhirnya berbicara karena menyangkut orang yang dia sayang. "Moncher, biarkanlah dia berubah dulu~ jangan asal ngeluarin aja!" saran Francis akhirnya nyambung. Arthur berpikir keras. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkan pelajaran yang dia tidak mengerti." Kata Arthur yang mau sibuk. Akhirnya, Arthur membuat jadwal belajar barunya dan Alfred. Di kelas, suasana ramai karena Alfred. Dulu, kelas 2-A adalah kelas paling suram. Tapi, karena kehadiran Alfred, kelas itu menjadi kelas yang paling damai dan ramai. Saat Arthur datang, semua murid duduk rapih. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengumumkan nilai-nilai UAS! Paling tinggi, Rizqi dengan nilai 100 dan terendah, Alfred dengan nilai 60!" kata Arthur dengan wajah ketus. Rizqi si pemuda Indonesia girang. "Hei Alfred, aku tahu kamu pasti bisa 100 sepertiku!" kata Rizqi nenangin Alfred. Mata Alfred berbinar. "Tentu saja aku bisa, Riz! Aku akan berusaha~!" katanya. "Itu baru teman kami, Alfred si pencerah!" celetuk Antonio. Yang lain tertawa. Arthur yang dikacangin langsung ngelempar spidol papan tulis kea rah Alfred. "Hei kalian! Aku sedang berbicara! Diam kalian!" kata Arthur kesal. "Alfred, sepulang sekolah temui aku di ruang OSIS!" kata Arthur seraya pergi. "Wah, ada apa ini? Skandal baru?" kata Elizavata yang bersemangat 45. Alfred menggeleng. "Mungkin dia mau membicarakan tentang Burger kepadaku!" katanya positive thinking banget. Yang lain jatuh ditempat.

Di ruang OSIS, hanya ada mereka berdua. "Baiklah Alfred, aku tahu kamu bodoh. Tapi kamu pasti punya niat untuk semakin maju kan?" tanya Arthur. Alfred yang sedikit tersinggung langsung menangguk. "Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu nanti! Lihat saja!" kata Alfred sombong. Arthur hanya menyeringai. "Semalam nonstop kita belajar besama dirumahku!" kata Arthur seraya pergi lalu menarik tangan Alfred. Alfred kaget dan tak percaya. Dirumahnya? Dia kan rival pertamanya! "Hei alis tebal, jangan bodoh! Ngapain kita ke rumahmu? Aku bisa belajar sendiri!" kata Alfred sambil menepis tangan Arthur. "Aku sudah baik-baik mau membantumu, kenapa kamu yang jadi marah?" tanya Arthur. "Diam atau kubunuh kau!" Arthur nge-glare. Alfred diam membatu. 'Sial! Aku gak mau kerumahmu, alis tebal!'. Dipandangan murid lain, mereka seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ingin cepat-cepat ke kamar dan melakukan 'itu'. Lihat saja, Elizavata, Kiku, Meimei dan fujodanshi lainnya yang bengong sambil moto-moto mereka berdua. "Scandal baru!" celetuk Mei Mei. Yang lain mengangguk.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Arthur, Alfred ternganga. 'besar sekali…' pikirnya. "Kenapa? Kau kagum dengan rumahku?" tanya Arthur. "Nggak lah, dasar bodoh!" bentak Alfred. Arthur menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kau yang bodoh, bukan aku!" katanya seraya pergi ke kamarnya. "Sini, masuk." Arthur mempersilahkan Alfred masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi, bagian mana yang kamu nggak ngerti?" tanya Arthur. "Dilihat-lihat, kau jauh lebih pintar di soal-soal yang mengangkut nalar. Ternyata otak kirimu lebih dominan ya?" analisa Arthur benar. Alfred hanya bisa mengangguk. "Hee, berarti aku hanya mengajarimu soal hitung-hitungan ya? Baiklah. Oh iya, AC-nya lagi rusak, jadi kamu buka baju aja. Nanti kuambilin minuman dingin." Kata Arthur seraya membuka kancing bajunya. Alfred hanya mengangguk dan membuka kancing bajunya. Arthur memandangi badan Alfred. 'Badannya bagus sekali..' pikirnya. Alfred yang merasa aneh dilihati langsung menutup badannya lagi. "Hei! Ngapain lihat-lihat?" kata Alfred malu. Arthur yang pertama kali melihat wajah merah Alfred langsung terpana. Dia hanya menyeringai. "Tidak, badanmu bagus ,kok!" katanya. Alfred hanya diam membatu. "Ma-makasih.." katanya malu-malu. 'Kenapa aku malu-malu di depan rivalku sendiri sih! Hei sadarlah, Alfred!' batinnya. Arthur lalu mengajari Alfred. "Kalo soal ini, make-nya rumus ini. Jadi..kayak begini…" Arthur ngajarin panjang lebar dan Alfred akhirnya mengerti. "Coba nih, kerjain soal ini. Kalo bisa, berarti kamu udh ngerti." Kata Arthur sambil nyodorin 1 soal. Alfred mencoba mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. 'Oh, yang ini..aku pasti bisa!'. Arthur melihat Alfred mengerjakannya. "Selesai!" kata Alfred sambil menyodorkan kertasnya. Arthur mengambilnya dan saat melihat semua jawaban Alfred, dia hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya berbeda, melainkan senyum yang pertama kali dia siarkan. Hanya untuk Alfred. Alfred yang melihatnya langsung kaget..dan malu. "Bagus, betul semua. Lain kali, kalo punya kemampuan seperti ini salurkan dong. Ternyata kamu punya 'fast learning' ya." Kata Arthur. Lalu, Arthur duduk disebelah Alfred. Alfred jaga jarak. "Gue kan udah baik-baik mau ngajarin elo, kasih gue hadiah dong!" kata Arthur dengan kosa kata gua-elo. Alfred speechless. Dia bingung, biasanya dia Cuma bisa ngasih hadiah ke cewek. Yang ini baru. Ke cowok….

"Hadiah apaan? Burger 30 biji?" celetuk Alfred asal. Arthur geleng-geleng dugem. "Ya kagak lah bego! Gue bukan elo! Beda dunia kita!" katanya. "Gue Cuma mau satu permintaan." Katanya sambil mendekat ke Alfred. Alfred baru sadar. Mereka berdua kan TELANJANG DADA. Dan, itu nggak penting. Arthur menempatkan bibirnya ditelinga Alfred. "Besok, temani aku. Kalau tidak datang besok, aku akan 'memakanmu' sekarang juga!" bisik Arthur. Kata-kata Arthur sangat menantang. Tentu saja. Siapa sih yang nggak mau 'dimakan' sama orang yang ganteng, pinter masak dan beralis keren? Dan saya tahu, itu **FITNAH** semua. "Hah? M-maksudmu apaan sih?" pekik Alfred kaget, geli bin malu. Bisikan Arthur sangat seksi. "Maksudku? Aku tidak sabar ingin merasakan dirimu, Alfred~" kata Arthur. "A-arthur? Kamu sakit? Kok bisa ngomong begini ke gue?" katanya tidak percaya. "Mau apa nggak? Ini janji gue gak bercanda!" kata Arthur serius. Alfred berpikir sejenak. "Haah~ Baiklah.." kata Alfred setengah hati. Tiba-tiba_, 'Iwak peyeeek~ iwak peyeeeek~' ._tolong jangan berpikir kalau ada artis Indonesia datang nyanyi Iwak Peyek ke rumah mereka. Ini Cuma ringtone hp Alfred aja. Ringtone. **RINGTONE?** Ternyata lagu Indonesia sudah marak di pasaran amerika. Yang menelpon Alfred adalah ibunya.

"Hallo! Ibu, ada apa?"

"Ah, Alfred! Kamu kemana saja? Sudah malam!"

"Ah, maaf bu! Aku, aku lagi belajar sama temanku, si Arthur!"

"Arthur? Baiklah, lebih baik kamu menginap di rumah Arthur dulu saja sampai besok, ya? Sudah ya, ibu mau menjaga Matthew dulu! Oh iya, ibu akan berada di Canada sampai bulan depan. Ibu ada tugas. Maafkan ibu ya, Alfred! Ibu akan kembali lagi nanti. Jaga kesehatan!"

Putus.

Alfred langsung diam tak berbicara. 'Ke kanada? Meninggalkan aku dan Matthew sendiri! Maksudmu apa bu?' batin Alfred. "Barusan ibumu?" tanya Arthur sambil makan ati ampela. Alfred hanya mengangguk. "Hmm, nggak ada apa-apa sih. Soalnya ibuku dan ibumu dekat banget. Udah kayak adek-kakak." Kata Arthur. 'Pantesan emak gue nyantai nge-iya-in, ternyata deket toh..' batin Alfred sambil menghela nafas. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Berhubung nggak ada kamar lagi, tidur di ranjang sama gue aja." Kata Arthur sambil berjalan kea rah kamar mandi. "Gue pengen mandi. Awas lo kalo ngintip!" cetusnya. "Siapa yang mau ngintipin elu, alis!" ejek Alfred. Nggak segen-segen si Arthur ngelempar baju dengan sekuat tenaga. Walaupun baju, tetep aja sakit. "Pakai itu nanti. Daripada lu tidur telanjang begitu. Jangan mentang-mentang badan lu bagus deh!" Arthur iri sama badan Alfred yang super duper bagus itu. Arthur masuk ke kamar mandi. Alfred duduk di kasur Arthur, lalu mengganti bajunya. Terasa kantuk menggila mendatangi Alfred. 'Sial, aku mengantuk..'. tanpa sengaja, Alfred tertidur di atas kasur Arthur. Saat Arthur keluar kamar, dia melihat sesosok pemuda berkacamata tertidur sambil memeluk bantalnya. Arthur menghela napas. "Kau tahu? Kau makin terlihat menggoda dimataku." Katanya sambil mengikuti Alfred tidur. Akhirnya, mereka berdua tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama dan tanpa disadari Alfred, dia membalikkan badannya dan wajahnya bertatapan dengan wajah Arthur. 'Wajah tidurnya lucu..' batin Arthur. 'Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia ini bukan siapa-siapanya aku! Untuk apa aku suka padanya? Tapi, hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganku..' batinnya. Karena kelelahan memikirkan hal yang memikirkan kinerja otak, dia akhirnya tertidur sambil memeluk badan Alfred yang 3 centi lebih kecil dibanding dia.

To be continued….

Demi laptop aye yang penuh dengan virus….

AKHIRNYA SELESAI…chapter 1…doang… *pundung

Review dong revieew~ awas lo kalo kagak ngeripiuuu


	2. Virus Named Love

**Virus Named Love (Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power-nya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Pairs : UKxUS, NethxIndo**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Full of BL, Seme! England, Uke!America, bejatiness, craziness, begoness, de el el...**

Hola...

Karena saya Ke Pare, gabisa lanjutin ini..terpaksa jadi lama..yasudahlah..*nyanyi.

Sudahlah, daripada banyak cot cot, dimulai saja..

oiya si Indo namanya jadi Surya ya~

* * *

><p>Kukuruyuuuk...<p>

Petok petooook...

Tokeeeek...

Auuuuuuu...ah gelap.

Terjadi orchestra yang diadakan di depan rumah Arthur (dan yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin terjadi...). Pemuda bermata biru itu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. "Unh~ Hoaam~" saat Alfred ingin duduk, dia tertahan dengan tangan putih mulus milik Arthur yang melingkari pinggangnya. Alfred kaget.

"Arthur..bangun. Oi..." ternyata, perkataannya percuma. Arthur terlalu capek, jadi oversleep. 'Ya ampun...bagaimana ini?! Kalau ketahuan seseorang bagaimana?!' Alfred panik. Arthur membuka matanya pelan, mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Alfred. "Ung..? A-alfred?" Arthur mengusap matanya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7."

"Kau mau mandi duluan? Kamar mandinya dikamar ini Cuma satu sih."

"Eh? Jadi kita-"

"Ya, kita gantian. Tapi makan waktu lama ya. Mau mandi berdua?" Tanya Arthur.

Alfred langsung menggeleng, tapi dengan wajah merah dan tsundere-nya. Arthur hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi membersihkan badannya yang bau scone bakar. Setelah Arthur keluar, Alfred langsung ngibrit masuk ke kamar mandi karena kebelet BAB.

Alfred langsung memakai seragamnya lalu langsung ngibrit ingin segera pergi sekolah. Arthur juga sama. Mereka langsung mengambil roti diatas meja dan lari ke sekolah karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang kata orang rajin memalukan, tapi untung orang malas biasa saja. Ya, telat masuk kelas.

Ngos-ngosan. Ya, siapa sih yang nggak capek lari dikejar anjing sama hansip (?). "Maaf, aku telat." Kata Alfred sambil ngos-ngosan dengan wajah penuh keringat. "Alfred! Lama banget nih, hahaha!" Kata Antonio sambil merangkulnya.

"Uakh! Bau keringat!" Kata Antonio. "Kan abis lari, gimana sih!" Kata Alfred sambil bercanda. Natalya yang melihat Alfred penuh keringat, langsung memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Ini, untuk mengusap keringatmu." Kata Natalya sambil mengulurkan sapu tangannya. Alfred tersenyum. "Makasih, Natalya!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Natalya hanya bisa blushing lalu pergi meninggalkan Alfred. "Na-natalya! Kamu berhasil!" Kata Elizavata. Natalya hanya tersenyum, dan durasi-nya cuma 0,1 detik.

Arthur datang ke kelas saat Natalya memberikan sapu tangannya ke Alfred dan ia menghilangkan keringatnya dengan sapu tangan Natalya. Saat Arthur melihatnya, sebenarnya dia tidak peduli soal sapu tangan Natalya, dia hanya risih melihat senyuman Alfred ke Natalya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya menyakitkan. 'Apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Alfred tersenyum tulus ke Natalya?!' gumam Arthur. 'Jangan bilang aku...suka...pada...'

Di lorong, Surya, sang indo sedang membawa tumpukan buku geografi. Karena melamun, dia tak sengaja menabrak pria asing.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" kata Surya sambil membereskan bukunya, lalu membantu pria itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih.." kata pria itu halus. Surya tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena pria itu sudah keburu pergi, tapi dia melihat syal belang biru-putihnya. "Siapa itu ya? Guru baru kah?" Surya pun masuk ke kelas.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria asing masuk ke kelas mereka. Mereka langsung duduk dengan rapi. Oh mijin gat! Apa yang terjadi!? Ada guru baru datang ke sekolah ini. Seorang pria menggunakan selendang garis biru putih, dengan rambut spike-nya datang ke kelas ini.

"Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi wali kelas di sini. Guru lama kalian pensiun, jadi mohon bantuannya." Kata guru baru itu, yang kerap disapa Pak Neth. Umur Neth ternyata masih 24 tahun. Dan lagi, Neth memang tampan. Wajar saja, semua murid perempuan terpana melihatnya. "Jadi, saya mohon kerja sama-nya.." Kata bapak tampan ini dengan tampang Poker Face. Surya kaget melihat pria ini.

'Jadi ini pria yang kutabrak tadi.' gumamnya. Pelajaran Neth bisa dicerna dengan mudah, jadi mereka menerima Neth sebagai guru mereka dengan senang hati.

Seusai pelajaran, Surya berlari kecil menghampiri Neth. "A-anu pak..maaf tadi aku gak sengaja menabrak bapak." Neth menoleh. "Tidak apa-apa, oh iya. Namamu..ngg..Surya? Bisa bantu bapak sebentar?"

"Membantu apa, Pak?"

"...Bisa kau antarkan aku ke Kantin?" Kata Neth dengan suara pelan.

Surya melongo. Neth hanya diam karena menahan malu.

"Pftt-! Ahahahaha! Iya iya, akan kuantarkan. Perlu aku antar keliling sekolah?". Tawar Surya. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Ya." Kata Neth. '

Mereka pun jalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Setelah itu, Surya mengantar Neth ke kantin. "Ini kantinnya. Makanannya enak-enak kok." Kata Surya. "Tour-nya selesai disini. Sekarang, aku mau ke kel-"

"Tunggu!" Kata Neth sambil menarik tangan Surya. "Kau..temani aku disini. Akan kutraktir kamu, Ya." Kata Neth sambil menyuruh Surya duduk. Surya sangat senang.

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih, Pak Neth!" Kata Surya sambil tersenyum riang. Terlihat sangat manis dan entah kenapa membuat Neth terpaku melihatnya. Mereka berdua pun makan soup krim di kantin.

"Anu...Pak Neth, terima kasih ya. Sup krim ini kan mahal." Kata Surya sambil menunduk. Neth langsung mengelus kepala Surya. "Itu sebagai tanda terima kasihku, Ya. Jangan sungkan." Katanya dengan wajah datarnya. Surya hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Pak Neth." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi. Senyuman Surya membuat Neth diam membatu.

Di atap sekolah, Alfred sedang duduk tenang sambil memakan roti pemberian dari Natalya. "Roti ini enak sekali! Nanti aku mau minta Natalya buat lagi ah!" gumam Alfred sambil makan rotinya. Tiba-tiba, Arthur datang sambil membawa banyak kotak bento. Melihat itu, Alfred penasaran.

"Hei alis, itu bekal dari siapa?" tanya Alfred (yang sudah tahu Arthur sangat pandai membuat masakan gosong) sambil mengunyah roti. Arthur langsung duduk dan memukul kepala Alfred.

"Gue bukan alis! Ini dari fans-fans aneh. Tiba-tiba ngasih beginian." Kata Arthur. Lalu Arthur melirik ke arah 2 bungkus roti yang dipegang Alfred.

"Itu dari siapa?" tanya Arthur.

"Ini? Ah, ini dari Natalya! Enak lho! Mau coba?" kata Alfred sambil menyerahkan roti-nya.

"Nggak usah, makasih."

"Hee..tumben. Biasanya kamu mau makan lahap. Kenapa?" tanya Alfred lemot.

Arthur menghela nafas. "Nggak usah dipikirin." Katanya sambil makan bento dari fansnya.

"Besok ujian tengah semester ya..Haaah!" keluh Alfred.

"Makanya jangan jadi orang bodoh."

"Apa katamu?! Aku tidak bodoh kok!"

"Oh iya? Lalu siapa ya yang mendapat rangking paling akhir di kelas?"

"Ahh—itu-"

Alfred tidak bisa menjawab lagi. "Memang benar aku bodoh, tapi tidak berarti aku nggak bisa berubah kan?" katanya dengan mata yang lurus kedepan. Arthur tersenyum simpul. Dia merangkul Alfred. "Itu baru temanku, nggak gampang menyerah!" kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Melihat senyum Arthur, Alfred terdiam seketika. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya merah.

Apa ini? Ada apa dengan si Hero Bodoh ini? Apa dia demam? Ah..dia terkena penyakit virus yang bernama "Jatuh Cinta".

Tak lama kemudian, sekolah usai. Murid-murid bergerombolan keluar dari kelas. Kecuali 1 orang, Alfred. Dia sedang belajar intensif untuk ujian tengah semester dengan guru yang bisa segala pelajaran, Mr. Ivan Braginsky.

Alfred belajar dengan giat dan itu juga dengan 'sedikit' pemaksaan dari pak Ivan sendiri. Sambil membawa penggaris kayu yang panjang dan agak lebar, dia memperhatikan Alfred terus agar dia belajar dengan baik.

3 jam kemudian, langit mulai gelap. Alfred tuntas menyelesaikan pelajarannya.

"Kau memang cepat belajar, Alfred. Hati-hati dijalan ya." Kata Ivan sambil tersenyum –ala psikopat-.

"Iya pak! Terima kasih banyak!" seru Alfred sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas. Tepat didepan gerbang, sesosok pria jalan menghampiri Alfred dan tiba-tiba melemparkan coca-cola ke arah Alfred. Ternyata, itu Arthur.

"Arthur?! Kenapa kamu ada disini?!" kata Alfred kaget sambil mengambil coca colanya.

"Menunggumu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri."

Alfred terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang lagi. Ah, virus itu datang lagi...

Alfred menghampiri Arthur. Mereka pun keluar gerbang sekolah dan pulang bersama-sama. Alfred pun menginap lagi dirumah Arthur.

"Nah Arthur, kau tidur dikasur, aku tidur di sofa. Oke?" kata Alfred sambil mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur.

"Nggak, adanya aku yang harus tidur di sofa. Sudah sana dikasur." Arthur mendorong Alfred agar dia jatuh ke kasur.

"Haah..udahlah. Biar adil, kita sama-sama tidur di kasur!" kata Alfred sambil menarik Arthur ke kasur.

"Sebagai teman harus berbagi kan? Haha, walaupun ini bukan kasurku!" kata Alfred. Arthur terdiam.

"Selamat tidur, Arthur."

"Ya, selamat tidur."

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Alfred sudah tertidur pulas. Melihat itu, Arthur menyelimuti Alfred perlahan.

"Kau tidak berubah..Alfred. Keras kepala. Suka menggerutu. Tapi.." Arthur mencium kening Alfred.

"Kau sangat baik, memikirkan diriku walaupun aku pernah membuatmu kesal. Kamu juga yang paling mengerti perasaanku." ..mencium tangan Alfred.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu. Walaupun kau masih menganggapku teman biasa, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan akan menjagamu sampai kapanpun." Gumam Arthur sambil menggenggam tangan Alfred.

Ujian tengah semester pun tiba. Para murid sedang berada di pertempuran yang lumayan sengit. Dengan soal-soal yang mengganas seiring nomor bertambah.

Pertanyaannya tentu saja bukan "Apa angka setelah angka 3?" atau "Siapa yang melahirkanmu?" atau "Bagaimana cara ibu dan ayah membuat anak?". Tentu saja pertanyaan yang mengasah otak. 1 minggu ujian tengah sudah membuat Alfred tepar ditempat. Tapi tentu saja dia mengerjakan soal dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Mereka juga menyalin jawaban mereka dikertas kecil agar bisa disamakan dengan temannya usai ujian berkat saran dari Pak Neth.

Di waktu istirahat, Alfred dan murid lain sedang membahas soal matematika tadi.

"Aaakh! Nomor 13 aku salah rumus!" gerutu Elizavata dan disetujui oleh Gilbert.

"Untung saja aku nggak kejebak di nomor 15. Sialan tuh Pak Ivan!" seru Surya yang nggak kalah kesal.

"Kamu masih mending, Ya. Kamu itu pintar. Bagi-bagi otak dong!" sahut Belgie.

"Gimana nih, dari 40 soal aku hanya bisa menjawab 15 soal, gimana niih.." Antonio panik.

"Sudahlah, hasil akan ditentukan. Yang penting kalian sudah berusaha belajar! Walaupun hasilnya gak memuaskan, yang penting kalian sudah berusaha sendiri dan tidak nyontek!" sahut Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Semua murid tidak panik lagi. "Kau benar, Al! Tumben kau pintar!" seru Yao sambil menepuk kepala Alfred.

"Terima kasih atas pujian yang indah itu, Yao." kata Alfred bete.

Tiba-tiba, ada pria asing yang datang ke kelas A. Dengan rambut pirang yang turun kebawah, wajah tampan dan syal biru-putih melingkar dilehernya. Itu Pak Neth, dengan style rambut baru yang membuatnya makin keren.

"Pak Neth?! Rambutmu-"

"Jangan pedulikan rambutku. Ada yang mau kunci jawaban matematika?" kata pak Neth sambil bersandar di pintu dengan kerennya...

Pak Neth bagaikan cahaya. Mereka langsung menyambut kunci jawaban tersebut.

"Yeees! Aku betul semua!" seru Surya girang.

"A...aa..tidak mungkin..nilaiku...15..." keluh Antonio.

"Sial, aku kalah 1 point denganmu, Surya!" gerutu Vash sambil meremas kertas kecil tak berdaya itu.

Murid lain sedang beramai-ramai menyamakan jawaban. Bagaimana dengan Arthur? Dia sedang disibukkan dengan OSIS. Dari kemarin, dia sudah disibukkan banyak hal. OSIS, ujian, tugas, laporan dan teman-temannya. Sekarang Arthur sedang berada di ruang OSIS sambil mengerjakan tugas OSISnya. Hari pertama ujianpun selesai...

Arthur pulang larut, karena ada tugas OSIS. Sekarang Arthur serasa sedang dikejar banyak mafia yang bernama "Tugas" dan yang bisa menyelamatkannya adalah seseorang yang bernama "Rajin".

Tiba-tiba..BRUK!

Ada yang menarik baju Arthur dari belakang dan menabraknya. Siapa gerangan? Tidak mungkin kan satpam sekolah yang ketakutan habis melihat hantu atau yang lain?

"Arthur! Akhirnya kau pulang juga..". suaranya lemas. Ah..itu Alfred. Badannya dingin. Tentu saja, dia sudah menunggu Arthur diluar sekolah, sendirian tanpa jaket atau apapun.

"Alfred?! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak pulang!?" seru Arthur panik sambil memegang pipi Alfred yang dingin.

"Aku ingin menunggumu sampai keluar sekolah, Arthur. Aku takut ada kejadian apa-apa yang menimpamu." Kata Alfred lemas.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Alfred. Malah aku yang khawatir kalau kamu ada disini terus. Ayo kita pulang." Kata Arthur sambil menarik tangan Alfred dan jalan menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Alfred langsung mandi, ganti baju dan berbaring di kasur. Arthur yang cemas langsung memegang kening Alfred.

"Panas...kamu demam kan jadinya. Makanya jangan memaksakan diri!" kata Arthur sambil meminumkan Alfred obat demam.

"Ngg..maaf..aku menyusahkanmu ya?" kata Alfred menyesal.

Arthur menggeleng. "Aku akan menjagamu." Sahut Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Alfred membalas senyumannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur. Aku akan tidur disofa." Kata Arthur. Alfred mengangguk. Alfred pun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Arthur. Ia pun memejamkan matanya.

"Terima kasih, Arthur...Aku menyukaimu."

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Wah maaf ya jarang diupdate ceritanya. Mumpung lagi gak sibuk, jadi update deh~<p>

Baca kelanjutannya ya..hehe


End file.
